


Kiki

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: “Those fumes must be getting to you,” she tugged on him, urging him to his feet. He stood over her so she had to look up, her mahogany eyes framed by thick lashes incredibly alluring in the lamplight. “I just said you needed a shower, didn’t I? That’s where we’re going.”Perhaps it was because he was tired, he hadn’t quite understood what she had been implying at first. Now as he stood there, their hands clasped between them, her cheeks faintly pink as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, no longer meeting his eyes, her free hand playing with the hem of her shirt—she wanted to shower. Together.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Kiki

**Author's Note:**

> after a year spent wrestling bears in the mountains to study duel monsters and eventually become king of games i have returned with the gift of 5ds porn. this was kicking around in my drafts for a while and now that quarantine has forced me to stay home ive found the motivation to finish it 
> 
> i dont think ive ever written something so soft before but this ship makes my heart melt so here have a flowery soft lovemaking fic

The curtains were still open when Yusei pulled into the driveway. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, as Akiza liked the way natural light poured in while she sat in the living room and worked, usually too absorbed in whatever she was doing to close them when it got dark. There was the added benefit of her being able to see him pulling in, typically at an ungodly hour, and after Yusei took off his helmet she was opening the door, waiting for him. She was a welcome sight after staring at the underbelly of cars all day, smelling nothing but motor oil and sweat and gasoline all day, her hair usually down and tucked behind her ears, wearing whatever mismatch of comfortable clothes, leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on her face—a veritable goddess if he’d ever seen one.

Tonight, the curtains were open, lamplight illuminating a small patch of the yard but Akiza wasn’t visible, nor was she standing at the door like usual. Disappointment tugged at his stomach, soon followed by guilt. It was after midnight and Akiza had taught a class earlier in the day followed by her own classes and then a shift at the medical school library, most likely leaving her exhausted—he wasn’t entitled to her waiting up for him, especially when he was home well after his shop closed and his employees had long since left. Even Jack had left early (or rather Mina had shown up and threatened to key his duel runner if he didn’t go home and get some sleep before his match tomorrow) even though the two of them would usually waste evenings bickering and dueling and working together on whatever project Yusei was working on that week.

Running a hand through his hair, no doubt frizzy from the helmet and greasy from working all day, he sighed deeply, exasperated with himself. He needed to start getting home earlier when Akiza would be awake instead of expecting her to stay up for him. Many times, especially when they’d first moved in together, he’d told her it wasn’t necessary and she’d smiled and told him she didn’t mind and that was the end of it. Now he was spoiled, he thought as he dug his keys out of his pocket as he walked to the door, the gravel walkway crunching under his work boots and disturbing the silence of the night.

Sliding the key into the door, he did his best to quietly let himself in. Finally home, Yusei catalogued everything he’d missed while at work: the soft light of the lamps in the living room a welcome change from the headache-inducing fluorescent lights that he worked under, the fresh, green scent of whatever plug-in Akiza had bought , the sound of the filter on the still fishless tank Akiza had recently purchased bubbling away through its cycle, the feel of air conditioning dancing against his skin, a decidedly blessed sensation after spending the day outside. No matter how cold it was outside, the heat of the cars and the machinery and his employees moving about in the garage left him sweaty and covered in grease.

Closing the door behind him, quietly so as not to wake his girlfriend, Yusei thought about how he was rather out of place in this clean, quaint little house. Prior to living with Akiza, he’d lived with Jack Atlas himself, the two of them leaving Starbucks cups, duel monster cars, cup ramen—even errant car and bike parts made it in when Jack complained it was too cold to work outside—around the house. That seemed more fitting. Not that he didn’t enjoy living with Akiza, but at times he did feel like his lifestyle reflected an irresponsible college student rather than a grown man with his own business and a committed relationship.

Bending down, his spine cracking, releasing the tension that had built up and stiffened his muscles, he took off his shoes. Crinkling his nose, he was glad tomorrow was Saturday—after his shower tonight it would be nice to stay clean for a couple days. Painfully aware of his own smell, he debated showering first and then coming to the living room to collect his girlfriend that way she wouldn’t be assaulted by his odor.

A soft voice coming from the other room made the decision for him.

“Yusei?”

Akiza’s voice made Yusei feel like he was falling into a trance; it was always soft and melodious, yet commanded attention, made him want to hang on to her every word. If he were a student in one of her classes he would be utterly captivated, the lecture lost on him since he would be too busy listening to the way words rumbled out of her chest and dropped off her lips. Upon learning that graduate students were required to teach, Jack had teased Akiza about how the students would no doubt be harboring crushes on her, earning him a thud on the back of the head from a textbook. Though it was intended as a joke, Yusei didn’t doubt that his girlfriend had her fair share of admirers.

“Hey,” he answered. Akiza was sitting up, eyes not quite all the way open, magenta hair mussed on the left side where she’d been sleeping, chin resting on the back of the couch—adorable. Yusei had an overwhelming urge to take her face in his hands and kiss her silly. “Sorry I woke you,”

“It’s okay, I wanted to be awake when you came home anyway,” she said, her hand rubbing across her face, trying to dispel sleep. “Work was okay?”

“Yeah, a normal day.”

“That’s good.”

Akiza rested her head back against the couch, and Yusei felt a smile creep across his face. Walking over to the couch, he sank down next to her, the cushions and pillows cradling his worn out body. On the coffee table in front of him he observed a stack of papers that seemed to be a foot high, a bag of pretzels with three left in it, and three cans of Red Bull—the sugar free kind, since both Akiza and Jack were of the opinion that it was okay to ingest ignorant amounts of caffeine if they ditched the sugar. Yusei learned not to waste his breath correcting them.

“You give a test today?” he asked, reaching out to pull her onto his lap.

She didn’t open her eyes, merely wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him, her breath tickling his ear. “Yeah, the midterm.”

“The kids do okay?” He pulled her in close, feeling her breath hitch against his neck as he squeezed her a bit too much. She smelled intoxicating, felt warm and soft pressed up against his chest, making his eyes slide shut in contentment, tempted to follow his still half-asleep girlfriend’s lead.

“So far they’re alright. I had to finish my own work before I started on them so I’ve only gotten through a couple,” Akiza said, sighing. “What a way to spend a Friday night.”

Yusei snorted. The last time he and Akiza had acted their age was when Jack and Carly had complained that all four of them hadn’t been out together in “literally years” (Carly was at times more dramatic than her boyfriend), which had been several weeks ago. Yusei had always thought Jack was a bit of a partier when they were living together, always pushing Yusei to do something of questionable morality and/or legality, but that was nothing compared to Carly’s idea of a good time. He didn’t exactly remember, yet somehow the four of them ended up breaking into the duel arena after hours, making use of a certain incredibly intoxicated mechanic’s ability to hotwire vehicles, and racing security motorcycles on the track.

That was the fourth time that Yusei had been driven home by Officer Trudge. He wasn’t proud of that.

“You smell terrible,” Akiza sat up, nose wrinkled in distaste. “Your Friday night plans include a hot shower.”

“Thanks for putting that in my schedule.”

“Anything for you, handsome,” she laughed, swinging her legs off the couch and standing up, taking her warmth with her and making Yusei’s immediate desire to pull her back down and never let her go. Before he could act upon it, she was extending a hand to him, smiling. “Let’s go,”

“Go? Where are we going?” he accepted her hand, enjoying the way her soft skin rubbed against his calluses, the way his hand seemed to swallow hers since it was much tinier.

“Those fumes must be getting to you,” she tugged on him, urging him to his feet. He stood over her so she had to look up, her mahogany eyes framed by thick lashes incredibly alluring in the lamplight. “I just said you needed a shower, didn’t I? That’s where we’re going.”

Perhaps it was because he was tired, he hadn’t quite understood what she had been implying at first. Now as he stood there, their hands clasped between them, her cheeks faintly pink as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, no longer meeting his eyes, her free hand playing with the hem of her shirt—she wanted to shower. Together.

He suddenly felt lightheaded. Though he and Akiza were intimate frequently, it normally started while they were already in bed, the lights off as they traded hungry kisses and ran their hands over each other, not saying much other than gasps of each other’s names—Akiza being so forward nearly made his heart stop. Feeling his own face start to radiate heat, he tried not to become overexcited at the prospect of his girlfriend stripping off her clothes, smiling at him over her shoulder as she stepped under the warm spray, wanting him to follow her—

“Yusei? It’s alright if you’d rather not,” Akiza interrupted his thoughts, looking down at their hands and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “I know you’re tired, you—”

“Akiza, I’m—I mean, I know I smell terrible,” he stumbled over his words, his tongue feeling too large for his mouth, his mind more focused on how the prospect of where he would be in the next thirty seconds overriding his ability to speak. “And you had a long day of work and classes—hot showers are relaxing, you know.”

She stopped chewing on her lip to smile, a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth, her eyes crinkling. Yusei would never tire of seeing her smile, the radiance of it enough to part thunderclouds and put the sun itself to shame. Momentarily lost in reflections upon how stunning the woman in front of him was, Yusei didn’t process that Akiza had started leading him to the bathroom until he felt his shoulder tugged forward, bringing him into step behind her. Her smile was hidden from him, however walking behind him gave him a moment to admire the way her hair curled at the nape of her neck, the way her hips moved as she walked, how strong her shoulders were, her posture perfect from years of ballet training. When he’d first met Akiza, he had been struck dumb by her poise, the sheer power her body radiated and the way her eyes focused on everything so intensely, making him feel like he had fallen under a spell—a couple years later and he was still very much spellbound by her, though now it was because he was incredibly in love with her as a person and not simply taken with her surface-level beauty (though that was very much still present).

Akiza opened the bathroom door, flicking on the light and pulling him in. Their hands were still tightly clasped, and Yusei was hesitant to let go. He clicked the door closed, his stomach dropping in anticipation, feeling like he’d just set something into motion, something that changed the energy of the room. Akiza was back to not looking him in the eye, shy once again. Yusei was feeling shy as well, not sure how to initiate, how to put his desire to see her naked, her wet body pressed up against his, running his hands over her body, appreciating every dip and curve into action. If he could articulate his feelings, Yusei would probably be a world-famous poet—he had the best muse after all.

Clearing his throat and shifting his weight, he tried to get things moving.

“Hey,” he said.

Well that worked.

“Hey handsome,” Akiza said, smiling once again.

“I can, uh, get the water started if—you wanna, you know,” he felt like a teenager, awkward, dancing around his desires.

“Okay, yeah,” she said, unlocking their fingers, stepping back to allow him to walk past her.

As much as he hated having to let go of her hand, Yusei was glad he was pulling back the shower curtain and fussing with the knobs, cold water momentarily blasting his hand as he adjusted the water temperature. He wouldn’t know how to not stare awkwardly as she undressed, like he was about to give her a physical exam or like they were in middle school still not over getting changed for gym class in front of other people. It was much more productive to get the water to a reasonable temperature while Akiza did her thing in peace.

Yusei was momentarily startled when Akiza’s hand reached over his shoulder, joining his to test the water temperature. The sound of the spray hitting the shower floor must have covered her footsteps. Then again, it was entirely possible she was an ethereal being, able to materialize wherever she wanted, choosing to bless his mortal form with her presence.

His poetic musings were interrupted by Akiza’s other hand tugging on his work uniform. “Unless you plan on showering with your clothes on,” she laughed, pulling him back.

“They’re dirty—they could probably use it.” Yusei said, wondering why he was trying to make jokes at a time like this (and not even good jokes).

Akiza smiled even though he was horribly unfunny. “We’ll do laundry tomorrow, now stand up so I can take this off of you.”

She wanted to undress him? Though it wasn’t anything crazy—not like whatever Jack and Carly did that Yusei unfortunately had to hear about because his best friend was a borderline exhibitionist and liked to make everyone around him uncomfortable—he still felt his stomach fluttering at the prospect.

“Okay, yeah,” he said, very intelligently.

In his defense—and there was no one he needed to defend himself from but himself, because he couldn’t fathom why he was still so shy around his girlfriend, his mind turning into a pile of jelly, unable to do anything but blush himself silly—Akiza was naked in front of him. Her bangs brushed against her bare shoulders, over her collarbones, drawing his gaze down to her breasts, which were the perfect size to fit in his palm and incredibly soft. Sometimes he felt like a horny high-schooler when confronted with his girlfriend’s bare chest—or her chest in general, since one of the most tantalizing sights was the way her favorite tank top (which was pink to match her hair and a bit too short, showing a sliver of her stomach) stuck to her breasts like a second skin, accentuating their shape, which made his face hot and his pants a bit tighter.

Musings about Akiza’s breasts (which was good because then they might be here for a while and never get to actually showering) came to a halt when he felt her hands sneaking under his shirt, the softness of her palms sliding up his sides, taking his shirt with them. Yusei was always appreciative of how her hands were always so soft, her nails always nicely trimmed and filed, no dirt or grease under them. He raised his arms so she could pull his shirt off the rest of the way, it falling in a heap where Akiza had discarded her own clothes.

“You smell better already,” she giggled, reaching for his jeans, effectively ending his ability to think.

She undid the button and zipper, her fingers curling around the waistband of his underwear, her touch feeling like an electric shock, his spine tingling and blood rushing to his cock. By the time his pants hit his ankles he was half-hard.

Akiza was smiling again, stepping toward him and putting her arms around his neck, her breasts against his chest, his cock pressing against her stomach. Feeling like he was going to explode from the heat rushing to his face, he put his hands on her waist, making sure he didn’t fall over with the added benefit of enjoying how soft her skin was, how he could feel the way her hips curved. She looked up at him, her eyes darker, half-lidded, breath tickling his face, lips looking pink and plush—he felt frozen in place, struck by her beauty.

A hand slid up the back of his neck, resting in his hair. She stood on her tiptoes, nose brushing against his. The sound of the water seemed thunderous, his own breathing too loud—still, he was able to hear Akiza say _kiss me, Yusei_.

Unable to disobey, Yusei dropped his head, mouth landing squarely on hers. Letting out a breath through his nose, he suddenly seemed to be overcome with the desire to feel every bit of her under his palms. She melted against him as he ran his hands over her back, fingertips running over the bumps of her spine, her hands tightening in his hair. Her teeth grazed his top lip, drawing an involuntary noise from his throat and making his cock harden a bit more, filling him with the urge to rub himself against her.

Akiza pulled back and Yusei opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of her pretty face tinged red and her lips puffy from kissing. “Come on, let’s get in before the water goes cold.”

Yusei refrained from saying they should skip the shower and keep up what they were doing to step under the water with her. The water beat against his back, the heat soothing on his sore shoulders, and he was glad he hadn’t suggested going straight to the bedroom.

“You’re hogging all the water,” Akiza said, lightly tapping him on the shoulder to make him move. “We don’t have to switch places, just—yeah, like that.”

They were both standing sideways, which was a bit cramped but Yusei had no problems being chest to chest with his girlfriend. The water had yet to reach his hair since he was a bit too tall for the showerhead, but Akiza was already drenched, the water dripping down her face, collecting in the dip of her collarbones, rolling down between her breasts, making him want to trace the path of the water and feel them on either side of his face. His cock, which had softened when he’d first stepped in, was hardening a bit once again.

Arms slipped around his waist, pulling him in. “Get your hair wet, handsome. I’ll get to washing mine while you do that.”

“No, let me.” Yusei said, bringing up his hand to brush a strand of wet hair from her cheek.

“I won’t say no to that,” she smiled, letting go of him to retrieve her shampoo.

There were many things he adored about his girlfriend, and her hair would be in the top five if he had to rank them—from the pink color to how soft it felt between his fingers to how the scent of her shampoo would linger. Squeezing the aforementioned shampoo out onto his hand, he set it down on the ledge, accidentally bumping his shoulder into her in the process. Uttering an apology, he began to lather it into her hair, the smell of violets filling the shower.

Akiza closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, looking peaceful and content. He couldn’t resist taking a moment to lean down and give her another kiss, this time much more chaste. Pulling back, he saw her eyes open a bit, a smile on her face once again, yet this time it seemed a bit more devious than normal.

Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she whispered, “When we get done here, we can do much more than kissing.”

Yusei felt lightheaded. Between her asking him to shower with her and that last statement, this was probably the closest Akiza would ever get to talking dirty to him (not like Yusei did much dirty talk himself, he preferred to put his mouth to other uses), and he was very much enjoying it.

“Well don’t stop, I was enjoying you pampering me,” Akiza teased, splashing a bit of water in his face and making him sputter.

“You’ve really incentivized me continuing, making me drown.”

“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic.”

“It’s a product of being friends with Jack.”

At that, Akiza laughed again, making Yusei’s very heart happy with the sound. “Come on, I’ll rinse this out and then it’s your turn.”

They were silent as Akiza rinsed her hair, Yusei content to watch the suds run down her body, though thinking about the ‘much more than kissing’ she had mentioned was making him want to speed through the rest of the shower.

“Are you going to be able to wash your body yourself or you need me to do that too?” he joked as they switched spots.

“Yusei!” she threw the loofah she was squirting body wash on at him, covering him in cucumber jasmine-scented bubbles. “You offered! If I didn’t suggest we shower, you probably would have just fallen asleep in your work uniform!”

“First you try to drown me, now you insult me. My feelings are hurt, Akiza.”

“Oh, you’re incorrigible.”

Regrettably, Yusei had to close his eyes so he didn’t get soap in them or else he would have been able to watch Akiza lather herself up. For feeling so awkward at the thought of watching her undress, he certainly wasn’t having the same feelings about watching her bathe.

“Okay, time for you to move over again.” She said, bumping him out of the way.

“What if I wasn’t done?” 

“You still smell, go scrub yourself.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Paying extra attention to his armpits, he did as instructed, replacing the smell of the day’s sweat and grease with—oh, this was cucumber and green tea not cucumber jasmine. Either way it was some botanical scent that smelled infinitely better than he did a few minutes ago. He’d spent the last few minutes oscillating between horny and thankful for the simple luxury of feeling clean, the latter of which he was feeling now.

“My turn to kick you out,” he said.

“I thought you were a gentleman,” Akiza rolled her eyes.

“Unless you want me to track soap through the house, you’ll have to forgive me for not being chivalrous.”

“Make it quick, I’ll wait for you.” she pulled back the curtain and stepped out, flashing another devious smile over her shoulder.

He was swinging back to horny again.

After the quickest rinse of his life, his stomach twisting in excitement again, he turned off the water, the bathroom quiet except for the beat of his heart in his own ears. Stepping out of the shower, he was greeted by Akiza standing there wrapped in a towel, the lights glistening off the droplets of water still on her shoulders, some still caught in her eyelashes, which she was now looking up through, coyly, with her lip between her teeth.

“So, uh,” he was trying to think of something sexy to say, since now this was the part of the evening he’d been looking forward to the most and required him to be sexy. “What, uh, was that about more than kissing?”

Her hand closed around his wrist, opening the door with her free hand and leading him through, the house quiet except for their footsteps as she led him to the bedroom, the anticipation increasing with each step. They only lived in a one-level house and it wasn’t particularly large, but it seemed like it had doubled in size, taking forever to get to the bedroom. If the curtains weren’t wide open, he might suggest they get a bit wild and make love on the couch (which he was aware was not exactly the kinkiest thing in the world, but for them it would be).

Finally, Akiza was turning the knob on the bedroom door, the room illuminated by the lamps on the nightstands on either side of the bed, casting a soft light on the bed that he was aching to lay her down on. 

The click of the door, a moment of Akiza looking up at him, her eyes somehow darker, making him feel like he could fall deep into them, then she was letting go of his wrists and looping her arms around his neck again, bringing him in for a kiss. He heard the towel drop to the floor, felt her body press against his, her teeth nipping at his lips. The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils, intoxicating him, the feel of her bare, still damp skin setting his body aflame with desire.

She tasted like the remnants of that god-awful energy drink, but Yusei didn’t mind in the slightest since her tongue was sliding against his, creating slick, wet heat, their kiss starting to get messy as he felt saliva threatening to spill out from the corners of his mouth. As much as he was loathe to pull back, drooling all over Akiza wasn’t his idea of a good time.

After a moment of catching his breath he opened his eyes. “C’mon Kiki, let’s move to the bed.”

The nickname always made Akiza smile. She tightened her grip on his neck, one leg lifting up to hook around his thigh, the way her skin slid against his leaving white-hot arousal in its wake. “Carry me, handsome.”

He was going to tease her about not being able to walk two steps to the bed, but his mouth didn’t move. His hands did not hesitate to slide down her ribs, over the curve of her hips, landing on the back of her thighs, reveling in the feel of her skin under his hands. Yusei was sure there would never be a time when he would tire of how soft her skin was, how warm and pliable it was under his fingers.

She was still slightly wet from the shower even though she’d toweled off, and putting her down on the bed was a bit of a struggle—letting her drop would be funny, but probably ruin the mood. Eventually he’d decided on turning around and sitting down, Akiza on his lap. The room was previously chilly against his skin, but now it seemed to be oppressively hot—the position had her ass positioned perfectly over his hardening cock and her breasts at mouth level, He could smell the shower gel and shampoo and Akiza surrounding him, a siren song pulling him deeper into the whirlpool where he would be happy to drown if it meant getting a taste of the woman in front of him.

“Thinking hard?” Akiza stroked through his damp bangs, a light smile on her face. The bedside lamp was on and made her look near angelic, reflecting off her eyes and casting shadows along the contours of her body. Yusei would swear she wasn’t real if he couldn’t feel her there beneath his fingertips.

“Yeah, thinking ‘bout you,” Yusei mumbled, embarrassed he’d so obviously zoned out.

Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them impossibly closer together, their faces a hair’s breadth away, her lips nearly brushing his, scaling down everything that mattered in the world down to the breath he could feel on his cheeks. “You don’t need to think about me, handsome, I’m right here.”

Not giving him a moment to form words into a coherent response, she leaned forward to close the slight bit of gap between their faces and Yusei was consumed—love, desire, adoration, pure arousal, all twisting in his chest as they kissed. Kissing Akiza always felt like the first time, everything so familiar yet so exciting, her lips full and soft against his, her eyelashes so thick and long he could sometimes feel them brush against the bridge of his nose or his cheekbones. He opened his eyes just the slightest bit, nearly laughing at how her brows were knitted together with a concentration he’d seen reserved for schoolwork or deciphering text messages from a less-than-sober Carly. Droplets of water from her hair were dripping onto her shoulders, running down the sides of her face and neck, pooling in the dip of her collarbone, just begging for him to trace their path with his tongue.

“Distracted?”

Yusei was brought back from his musings. “Uh, um—sorry Kiki, I—”

“If you don’t want to, you know—what I mean is—Yusei you’ve had a long day and I know you’re probably tired so we can just go to sleep if you’d rather not keep going.” He could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice, her eyes looking over to the side as she shyly pushed back a dripping section of hair behind her ears and Yusei wanted to be struck by lightning from the heavens for unwittingly making her think for a second he didn’t want her.

“Akiza,” he was embarrassed by how raspy his voice sounded, how desperate. “Akiza I want to—I need to, god—it’s—” _Suck it up Fudo, tell her what you’ve been thinking about_. “I was distracted thinking about the water on your skin and—” _Oh god I don’t know how to make this sexy_. “Thinking about uh, licking it off.”

He wanted to implode. It wasn’t an _unsexy_ way to put it, but in his head he had constructed the sentence “I want to rediscover every inch of you with nothing but my tongue” which was not making it into any erotic novels but would certainly have been better than what had come out.

It seemed to work well enough for Akiza, though, her cheeks resembling her hair, the flush extending down to the collarbones he wanted to bite until angry red marks appeared. “W-well I suppose that’s an adequate reason to be distracted.” She shifted in his lap, brushing against his erection and eliciting an ill-concealed groan from him—damn near making him want to abandon the idea of licking off water for reaching down and angling his cock so he could push into that tight, slick pussy he knew was waiting for him. “If that’s what you’ve been thinking so intently about, who am I to deny you?”

Weight lifted off of his lap, and as Yusei was nearly delirious with lust it wasn’t until he felt the bed dipping on his left side, the bedspread rustling as Akiza situated herself against the pillows that he came back to himself. Water, licking—he needed to get over that unfortunate phrasing or else he was going to shame his cock into softening—he needed to get on with it.

Willing his legs to work, he stood up and turned around to face the bed, only to be overcome with the sight of her laying back against the pillows. If he thought she was akin to a goddess before, now he was certain the woman before him was Aphrodite herself—her hair dampening the pillows, splayed out like a halo to pay homage to her certain celestial origins, eyes halfway closed, tempting yet slightly unsure of being the center of attention, her bottom lip between her teeth, arms covering her breasts in what he knew was an effort to feel less exposed under the intensity of his stare but instead felt like she was gift-wrapping herself so he could have the pleasure of pulling her arms away to expose the soft, supple flesh beneath, her waist sloping gently into the curve of her hips which were the perfect place for him to dig in his thumbs as he slid into her, legs shapely and strong, pressed together tightly at the knees, concealing the prize between them.

“God, Kiki—god you’re so beautiful.” The words, spoken so honestly and so full of emotion Yusei thought that if his heart started beating any faster it would explode, came out so easily. “I don’t say it enough, I don’t think I ever can, but I need you to know you’re the most beautiful woman in the world and—god, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

She seemed stunned, though Yusei couldn’t fathom why. Surely she had to be aware of her own beauty, a being of otherworldly origin like her. Feeling like a lowly mortal being allowed to worship at the most incredible detail, he felt himself getting on the bed, crawling over her until their noses were bumping and overwhelming him with her _shampooAkizashampoo_ scent. Kissing her like he was moments away from dying, he cupped her cheek with his hand, stroking over the slope of the bones underneath with his thumb, one of her arms moving from where they were on her chest to land on his shoulder, gliding up his neck to rest on his jaw, electrifying him with pure need to feel more of her blessed touch. Pulling away, he turned his head to kiss her palm. Akiza was panting softly—or was that him?

“I’m sorry I didn’t prepare any poetry for you, handsome.” Her voice was deeper, heavier as it reached his ears, pupils wide as she looked up at him, clearly as affected as he was.

“It’s not poetry if it’s a fact.” It was meant to be slightly teasing, but instead it was deadpan, like his subconscious couldn’t bear the insinuation hat he was kidding about what he’d said a few moments ago. Leaning back down, he brushed his lips over her jaw before landing firmly on her neck. “You need to know it.”

“You’re making me blush,” she said, a faint attempt at grumbling at him.

Tipping his head to whisper in her ear, he promised her that he intended to make her do much more than that.

There weren’t many more droplets of water left on her skin, the air having long since whisked them away, but the ones that clung to her neck were enough to provide him a map down her throat, each pass of his tongue against her skin making her breath come in shorter and shorter, with a more pronounced sound when his teeth caught. His hand still tangled in hers, he squeezed her fingers between his as he met the protrusion of her collarbone, kissing away the remnants of their shower before opening his mouth to bite just deep enough to make her squeeze tightly back, her head pushing back into the pillows. Though a primal part of his brain screamed at him to _mark_ and _claim_ , he couldn’t bring himself to do much more than barely-there nips lest he mar the beauty of the expanse of smooth, creamy skin he was so lucky to be able to taste as he soothed each bite.

“Amazing, you’re amazing,” he mumbled against her breastbone, kissing the spot where her heart would be, determined to feel the beat against his lips.

If she said something in response he didn’t hear. There was no more water to guide his explorations, but he didn’t need it anymore; the curve of her breast was enough to follow, pillowy-soft and pliable beneath his lips, like the flesh of the forbidden fruit. His hands mapped out her ribcage, appreciating the way her muscles quivered at the gentle touch, spine arching slightly as his mouth moved closer to her nipple. Taking it into his mouth, Yusei relished the deep sigh that emanated from Akiza, feeling her breath leave her body as her chest contracted under his hands. The bedspread rustled again as her back arched higher, pushing the nipple he was lavishing with attention deeper into his mouth, and Yusei was certain his heartbeat was concentrated in his cock. That could wait, however—Akiza’s pleasure came first and he had plenty more of her left to enjoy, starting with her other breast.

Teeth playfully grazing over her nipple, he released it so he could tilt his head to take in the other one, feeling more than hearing another noise escape her, fingertips pressing into her skin until he could feel the bones underneath. Heat radiated off her skin, the light botanical scent of shower gel being slowly overpowered by the heady smell of sex, having an intoxicating effect on him, making him suck harder, fingers gripping more tightly on Akiza to the point it might’ve been uncomfortable for her but he didn’t care—he needed to feel her beneath him, needed to know that she wasn’t going to disappear beneath him to go back to whatever otherworldly realm she came from.

Yusei thought he heard his name, but his mind was clouded with arousal and too focused on his journey down her stomach, hands feeling along the inward curve of her waist before settling on her hips, thumbs resting on the slight protrusion of her hipbones. With each kiss down the pliable skin he felt her abdomen clench and, much to his delight, her hips lifting lightly off the bed. Sometimes, when he allowed himself to think of the future, of their future, he imagined her stomach swollen with his child, shining with that pregnancy “glow” or whatever it was called. Akiza was gentle and patient and would be an incredible mother, and if their children looked anything like her Yusei would no doubt be wrapped around their finger in no time.

“Kiki,” his voice sounded scratchy and dry to him, dripping with arousal and desperation. “Kiki can I taste you?”

Eyes opening, he looked over the curve of her stomach, the valley between her breasts, landing on her face, colored brightly with a blush. If he was being honest, his own face was heating up from what was by his standards was a filthy, near-pornographic question. Her hands clenched and relaxed where they gripped the bedspread, lip between her teeth—absolutely gorgeous—before answering his question with a nod of her head.

Yusei would’ve sang if he trusted his voice to work. Backing down the bed, he stood up just long enough to sink to his knees at the end, beckoning to move down with a gentle tug on her ankle. Her legs lifted up until her ankles rested on his shoulders, followed soon by her gorgeous, strong calves as she shimmied further down, the color in her cheeks deepening as she came closer until her knees were hooked over him, inner thighs grazing his cheeks.

“Is this okay?” she asked, as if Yusei would ever say no.

“It’s perfect.” He pressed a kiss to her thigh. “Just lay back, Kiki—let me take care of you.”

He waited until she was fully relaxed against the bed, watching the swell of her breasts rise with each breath before turning his attention to the task in front of him. Lifting a hand to her inner thigh, he gave a slight push and they fell open before him.

The smell of sex that had intoxicated him earlier was stronger now, and it was easy to see why—her outer lips were shining with slick and he felt a surge of pride knowing he’d done so little but still managed to make her this aroused. Hands gripping her hips and the pressure of her legs crossed at the ankle behind his back, he leaned forward until his forehead rested on the mound above her pussy, the smell so strong he could almost taste it. A thought of how breathing on her without doing anything to relieve her of the pressure was a bit cruel flitted across his mind, and that sent him into action.

Normally he would take his time, ease her into the sensations with broad licks across her pussy, enjoying the feel of her legs trembling on either side of his head; however this time an urgent need to make her positively writhe while he pleasured her overcame him, his mouth opening wide and pressing against her outer lips, tongue immediately searching out that sweet, honey-dipped hole.

“Yusei!” Her angelic voice crying out his name spurred him to push his tongue in further, get more of her on his tongue. In this moment he was like a man getting his first meal after a week of fasting, hunger the only thing he was able to feel. Each flick of his tongue inside her tight walls brought forth more and more slick, covering his lips and chin like he’d taken a bite out of an overripe peach. A sound, deep and needy, rumbled out of his chest, the vibrations against her making her thighs press down around his ears until the only thing he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears, all other senses consumed by the goddess he was worshipping with his tongue.

Breathing deeply through his nose so he wouldn’t have to stop the ministrations of his tongue, Yusei took in every sound Akiza made—every sigh, every hitched breath, every half-formed whimper he knew she was biting off at the last second to keep from being loud. Petulantly he wanted her to be unable to control the noises she made, hear every high pitched whine and needy moan as he feasted upon her.

Fueled by his desire, he planted his hands on the back of her thighs and pushed them back until Akiza was nearly folded in half, her lips spreading, glinting in the lamplight, the skin pink and flushed, truly the most decadent thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Though she looked like the epitome of sex at this moment, he didn’t stop to admire her any longer, instead licking from her opening up to her clit, the sensations making her arch her hips up into his face, a litany of moans that sounded like a hymn to his ears escaping her—not bitten-off or muffled this time, appeasing the prideful beast in his chest.

Lips fastened firmly around her clit, Yusei flicked his tongue over it, encouraged by the _Yusei_ s and _dontstops_ that accompanied his actions. With each pass of his tongue over the bud he felt her hips cant off the bed, her breath growing louder and louder, her heels pressing into his back past the point of comfortable. It was growing increasingly difficult to keep his mouth in the proper place as she rocked into him, but it was a challenge he was ready to take on if it meant feeling her come apart at his hands—the scratchy carpet digging into his knees and the soreness of his jaw were firmly in the back of his mind, making Akiza come the only thing that mattered.

To his surprise, hands grasped at his hair, making him think she was about to pull him off her, much to his disappointment. Her hips lifted again, knocking him off-center just the slightest bit, however he was quickly righted by the hands in his hair, pushing his mouth more firmly against her clit—oh. He couldn’t help the moan that erupted from him, his forgotten erection twitching against his stomach as he realized she was holding him in place, using his willing mouth to take her own pleasure, like he was an object that’s sole purpose was to make her feel good, make her come. His name poured off her lips and he felt truly in awe of the angelic creature as his tightly closed eyes peeled open, taking in the sight of her thrusting up into his face, her nipples hard with arousal, a deep flush of red extending past her collarbone, hair sticking to her cheeks from a mixture of water and perspiration, delicate lips parted as she emitted sounds Yusei wouldn’t forget if he lived a thousand years.

“Don’t—don’t stop!” she commanded, fingers tightening in his hair. Yusei flicked his tongue faster, thinking about how he would never stop, would continue to obediently lick her clit and feel her legs shake and her juices drip down his chin and onto his neck, would never understand how he got so lucky to be able to enjoy her in this way. “Oh god—Yusei!”

The world condensed down to the moment Akiza reached her peak, legs shaking violently and nails biting into the skin of his scalp, his tongue working furiously to make sure she rode it out, extracted every last bit of pleasure from her orgasm. There was a soft thump as her entire body relaxed, head hitting against the bed and hands relaxing in his hair, making him able to pull away from her now oversensitive pussy, shining with both his saliva and those delicious juices he was already dying to taste again. The room was silent except for their labored breathing, Yusei trying to get his breath under control while she recovered, looking absolutely delectable, her legs still spread wide and chest heaving. He could feel her slick drying on his face, from his upper lip down to the underside of his chin, relishing in the fact he was absolutely covered in the evidence he’d given her the pleasure she so rightly deserved.

Legs stiff from kneeling on the floor, he awkwardly stood up. Akiza’s eyes cracked open and a soft smile spread across her face, slowly sitting up and reaching a hand out to him, an invitation he willingly took, putting his knees between her legs and putting his forehead against hers, the erection he’d been neglecting all night demanding attention, now painful and leaking on his stomach.

“Hey handsome,” she whispered, a small laugh escaping her, delicate fingers stroking his cheek, cool against his overheated skin. “I think it’s your turn now.”

“No—I mean, rain check,” he corrected after her eyebrow quirked in surprise. “Can you scoot back and lay down for me?”

Nodding, she pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, stroking the fire of need low in his stomach. He watched, transfixed, as she resumed her position back against the pillows, looking more and more like an ethereal being waiting to be worshipped, the pillows a makeshift altar.

Closing the distance between them, Yusei could feel his need grow stronger, his cock desperate to be deep inside her, so stiff against his stomach that the few thoughts that weren’t _AkizaAkizaAkiza_ warning him that he would need to take this slow so he wouldn’t explode in an embarrassingly short time. Caging her in with his forearms on either side of her shoulders, he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her arms come around his shoulders, pulling him deeper, drowning him in her touch. The legs that had been wrapped around his neck a few moments ago now entangled around his hips, urging him forward until he could feel her searing-hot wetness against the head of his cock, making him drop his head to her shoulder as a throaty noise somewhere between a moan and a growl was ripped from his chest.

“Yusei,” her breath against his ear made goosebumps erupt down his neck, his fingers twisting the pillowcase. “Please.”

“Yeah,” he ground out, reaching down with his left hand, taking his cock in hand and feeling like he was going to erupt from that one touch alone. “I got you, Kiki, gonna make you feel so good.”

Willing himself to go slowly so he could last and deliver on his promise, he guided his cock to her opening, pushing the head in at a torturous pace, gripping himself tightly at the base so the overwhelming _heatwetheat_ didn’t overwhelm him, breathing hotly against her neck as he gained control over himself. Fingers gently rubbed at the back of his neck, gentle encouragement to keep going, slide himself in further and further until he couldn’t anymore.

Confident he wouldn’t lose himself immediately, Yusei’s left arm returned to its place by her side, forearms taking the brunt of his weight as he slowly pushed in, her walls parting for him, pulling him in deeper, half-formed attempts at her name coming out of his slack mouth. It was perfect, plush and wet and gripping him so tightly he wasn’t sure he would be able to find the fortitude to pull out enough to thrust back in, his deepest desire just to keep his cock warm inside her forever

“Perfect,” he mumbled, unable to push in any father, his entire cock swallowed by her pussy, perspiration gathering at his hairline, tongue growing heavy in his mouth, making his words sound slurred. “Kiki—god, so perfect.”

“You are too, you know.” Her legs tightened around him, making him go impossibly deeper. “I want you to feel good too, Yusei.”

“I do,” he reassured her, not presently eloquent enough to convey to her just _how_ good she made him feel. Lifting his head to look into her eyes, the deep brown brimming with desire and arousal and something deeper, softer, something that made his heart flutter every time he saw it. Years of knowing this woman, seeing her happy, sad and everything in between, discovering more about her with each passing day, and he would never understand why she chose to bestow that look upon him, blessing him with something that he felt he could never truly earn.

His hips moved, pulling back the slightest bit before sliding back into that welcoming heat, selfishly not wanting to escape the tightness of her walls around him to thrust properly. It electrified him all the same, his cock more than appreciating the slight friction, the muscles of his stomach clenching, the pillowcase suffering under his vice grip. Their eyes were still locked, their lips brushing against each other with each roll of his hips, their breaths mingling, making Yusei feel like they were truly becoming one, body and soul, their chests now pressed together and Yusei swore he could feel her heart beating in the same rhythm as his.

Time slowed, grinding to a near-halt as he ground into her, the push-pull of his hips and her accompanying staccato breath the only reason Yusei even knew he was still real, still very much in his body and not in some dreamland where the only thing that existed was the four walls of the bedroom and the goddess beneath him, miraculously allowing a mortal man to feel her, touch her, know her in this carnal way. Slowly, he began to pull back further and push in faster, pace faster than before but still gentle, the sounds she made a guide for how he should angle himself, rewarded with a soft exclamation of Yusei for his efforts.

“Kiki,” he breathed, the only word that escaped his sex-addled brain.

“Yusei,” she answered, her hand pushing back his sweaty bangs, their noses bumping and foreheads pressing together. “You can go faster, handsome, it’s alright.”

“I can’t—need to make you feel good.” His mouth was dry and he forced himself to swallow so his voice was less crackly. “Need to make you feel as good as I do.”

“I do, sweetheart,” the pet name made hips stutter as his cock twitched. “You always make me feel cherished, like I’m the most precious thing in the world.”

“It’s true,” he pressed a kiss to her lips, thrusting deeply and relishing as she moaned against his lips.

“It’s true for me too—you’ve made me feel amazing tonight, focused everything on me,” the hand not in his hair tangled with his, squeezing tightly as their fingers slotted together. “It’s your turn, handsome—you can be selfish for me, can’t you?”

He nodded, wanting to fulfill every one of her wishes, even if it meant diverting from his original plan of slowly rocking into her for eternity. The smile on her face encouraging him, the pace of his hips picking up until he could hear the delicious, wet sounds of his cock plunging into her, the heat building in his stomach and his forearms straining to hold him up.

“Just like that, Yusei,” she cooed, the praise heightening the lust that was already at a fever pitch.

Her hips began to move with him, pulling him forward with her legs to drive him deeper, whispering in his ear to _let go, sweetheart_ , and he was powerless to defy her. Lacking the strength to hold his head up, his nose landed squarely in her hair, the scent of shampoo and her skin mingling together, smelling like _home_ and everything he ever wanted or needed, content to let the world fall away around them so he could spend every waking moment just like this, his cock sliding inside her a final time as his body tensed, crushing her hand as he emptied himself inside of her.

The sensation of Akiza pressing kisses to his neck and her cool hand soothing over his back, a balm to his overheated skin, brought him back to himself. The energy was sucked out of him and lifting his head was a gargantuan task. Murmuring an apology for crushing her with his weight, he disentangled himself from her body, releasing the hand he had gripped mercilessly so he could bring it to his lips, kissing the palm.

Leaning down, Yusei kissed her, pulling her tightly to his body, clinging to her like she might slip through his fingers. Breaking the kiss so he could settle down on his side and tuck her head under his chin, he breathed in the scent of her hair, feeling fulfilled beyond words, in awe of how lucky he was to have her in his arms. His everything.

His Kiki.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tunglr at spellcastersjudgement (brand consistency babey) if youre looking for more fresh yugioh content


End file.
